The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry known as a Vaccinium corymbosum referred to as ‘Clockwork’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Clockwork’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2005. ‘Clockwork’ is a commercial variety with excellent machine harvest characteristics, and is intended for the processed foods market. The variety has a concentrated mid-season ripening schedule, with the potential to be harvested only once per season. ‘Clockwork’ holds up well in freezer trials, with excellent flavor and texture. The plant is vigorous, with an upright growth habit, and has an estimated chilling requirement of 800 to 1,000 hours.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Reka’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,700, expired) by ‘US645’ (pollen parent, unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘Clockwork’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2007.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Duke’ in that ‘Clockwork’ ripens about 2 weeks later, has a smaller berry with a shallow calyx and has more concentrated ripening.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Draper’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103) in that ‘Clockwork’ has more concentrated ripening, a smaller berry with a shallow calyx, and a higher yield.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Clockwork’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.